1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle disabling device and, more specifically, to a system that remotely disables the drive train of a motor vehicle thereby causing the vehicle to gradually come to a stop. The system can selectively disable a vehicle having either manual or automatic transmission by causing the vehicle to enter the neutral state thereby allowing a user to remain in control of the vehicle. The ideal use of the present invention is by law enforcement officials for reducing the risk caused to people by out of control vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vehicle-disabling devices are known in the art. Devices that are known which disable a vehicle are those which disable the vehicle while it is already in a stopped position. Theses devices do not allow the drive train of the vehicle to be engaged once it is in the stopped position. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.